CAłA prAwdA
Jestem wszędzie... I wiem wszystko '-A''' Ogromny napis został napisany czerwoną szminką na lustrze w naszej sypialni. Żadna z nas nie wiedziała, kiedy to się stało, bowiem wszystkie siedziałyśmy w salonie. - Myślę, że najlepszym pomysłem byłaby teraz konfrontacja z Michael'em i Clarą - mówi Vivian, przyglądając się uważnie napisowi. - To nawet nie wchodzi w grę - mruczę pospiesznie. - Nie mam z nimi kontaktu odkąd tylko zaczęłam chodzić do liceum. Nie chcę, żeby po raz kolejny wpieprzali się w moje życie. - Rozumiem cię, Lauren - kobieta przenosi swój wzrok na mnie. - Co nie zmienia faktu, że od wielu lat nie widziałam się z siostrą. - Skrzywdzili cię - mamroczę cicho. - To chyba wystarczający powód, żebyś się z nimi nie spotykała. Brunetka wzrusza tylko ramionami, patrząc tępo w lustro. Dopiero teraz przyglądam się jej uważnie. Mamy podobne ruchy, sylwetkę... Chociaż ja jestem bardziej wysportowana przez ciągłe treningi w szkole. Nawet sposób gestykulowania mamy prawie identyczny. Czemu nie zauważyłam tego wcześniej? - Pojedźmy do magazynu - odzywa się nagle Camz, stając przy moim boku. - Jeżeli musimy szukać czegokolwiek to powinnyśmy zacząć od tego miejsca. W końcu można powiedzieć, że od tego wszystko się zaczęło. Zagryzam wargę, posyłając żonie niepewne spojrzenie. Ta gładzi mnie lekko po plecach, cmokając w czoło. Wtulam się mocno w jej ciało, zaciągając się zapachem kobiety i po raz pierwszy od jakiegoś czasu zalewa mnie fala ulgi. Uśmiecham się delikatnie, gdy czuję delikatne ruchy dziecka na swoim torsie. Jest tutaj ze mną, cała moja, a na świat wkrótce przyjdzie nasz drugi potomek. Powinnam być teraz szczęśliwa, bo to właśnie moją rodzina przynosi mi radość. - Kocham cię - mruczę jej cicho do ucha, układając dłoń na jej brzuszku. Maluszek kopie delikatnie, na co się uśmiecham szerzej. - Kocham cię, misiek - nakrywa moją rękę swoją, lekko ją pocierając i spogląda mi prosto w oczy. Cmoka przelotnie mój policzek, a później mocno się we mnie wtula. Kiedy się od siebie odrywamy, mama patrzy na nas z delikatnym uśmiechem i ze łzami w oczach. Zmieszana obejmuję Camilę ramieniem i ukrywam twarz w jej włosach. Dziwię się, czemu kobieta zareagowała dość emocjonalnie, ale potem uświadamiam sobie, że każda matka zareagowałaby podobnie. *** Droga do magazynu zajmuje nam mniej więcej pół godziny. Teraz została tam jedynie kupa popiołu i spalonego drewna. Ogarnia mnie poczucie winy za to, że spaliłam Vivian jedyną pamiątkę jaką po mnie miała. Nawet nie liczę, że nasze stosunki się ocieplą, bo wiem, że nigdy nie będzie moją prawdziwą matką. Naprawdę podziwiam Clarę za to, że tak się dla mnie poświęciła i wychowała mnie na osobę, którą teraz jestem. Gdyby nie ona, Michael dawno by zrobił mi krzywdę. A tymczasem kobieta stała na straży i zapewne teraz również oddałaby za mnie życie. - Czego mamy dokładnie szukać? - Dinah staje na samym przodzie, unosząc głowę do góry, jak w niektórych filmach. Parskam cicho śmiechem, ale natychmiast to hamuję, ukrywając twarz u bluzie. - Dokumenty albo jakieś dowody potwierdzające tożsamość A - mruczy cicho Camila, podchodząc bliżej. Klęka przed jedną z gór popiołu, a reszta idzie w jej ślady. Tylko ja zostaję w tyle, a dreszcz niepokoju przebiega przez moje plecy. - ''Co my tu robimy, tatusiu? - pytam mężczyznę, trzymając go mocno za dłoń. Powiedział, że ma dla mnie jakąś fajną niespodziankę na szóste urodziny. Ciekawe, czy faktycznie taka będzie. ''- Chciałbym pokazać ci swoje dawne miejsce pracy - zatrzymuje się przed ogromnymi drzwiami.'' ''- Tatusiu, ale ty nigdy nie pracowałeś w fabryce - tupię zdenerwowana nóżką. - Jesteś kłamcą!'' ''- Zamknij się, bachorze! - uderza mnie mocno w tył głowy, aż upadam kolanami na trawę. Płaczę cichutko, bo to bardzo bolało.'' Z wrażenia opieram się o samochód i biorę kilka głębokich oddechów. Wizja tak szybko jak się zjawiła, tak szybko zniknęła. Teraz już wiem, czemu magazyn wydawał mi się taki znajomy. Przecież Michael zabierał mnie tutaj bardzo często, dopóki nie skończyłam siedmiu lat. Wszystko zaczyna mi się układać w logiczną całość. Tutaj też po raz pierwszy zobaczyłam zdjęcie Vivian, ale myślałam, że to Clara w młodości. Postać w czarnej bluzie miga mi przed oczami, gdy tylko je otwieram. Niewiele myśląc, ruszam za nią w pościg. Dziewczyny po krótkiej chwili robią to samo, lecz zostają daleko w tyle. Biegnę za nieznanym osobnikiem prosto do lasu, potykając się o wystające konary drzew. Kiedy doganiam go coraz bardziej, chwytam tył jego bluzy i przewracam do tyłu. Oboje lądujemy na ziemi, zaczynając się szamotać. Nim zdążę zorientować się, kto to jest, osoba ta ucieka. Próbuję się podnieść, ale uniemożliwia mi to przedmiot, który wbija mi się w dłoń. Odkrywam, że to telefon, który należy do... A? - Lo, nic ci nie jest? - Camila zjawia się u mojego boku razem z Dinah. Obie są zadyszane, lecz mimo to, brunetka upada obok moich kolan. - Jest ich więcej - mówi cicho blondynka. - Bo każda z nas goniła innego A. - Za to mamy jakiś trop - pokazuję urządzenie, które znalazłam. Dziewczyny spoglądają na mnie zdziwione, ale zaraz potem pomagają mi wstać i idziemy prosto do samochodu.